Hector
by Madmous
Summary: How the duo became a trio.


**Dragon Hunters does not belong to me. And I guess I don't want to have it I would ruin it.**

**This is based on the fact that as far as I can tell I never saw where Hector came from so I tried to explain it this way.**

**The characters are also a lot younger than in the series since it's a 'how-they-became-what-they-are- today'-kind of story (set after Lian-Chus first big fight):**

Lian-Chu let himself sink down on a broken tree which lay on the ground seeming untouched from the fight that had happened just a minute ago. The fight with the blue furry dragon had been long and has tired him out.  
Screaming and panting the dragon had only given up as the slayer had pireced the heart directly, shredding both dragon and warrior in blood.  
As hard as the fight had been it was a good fight and had stretched him to the maximum of his capacities.

His small companion who had hidden somewhere save stumbled through the thicket while picking little annoying barbs from the scrubs out of his clothing but was soon running towards him with outstretched arms : "Lian-Chu, Big guy I saw the fight. For our first time this was good but we really have to work on that performance of yours and..."  
there suddenly was a sound coming from one of the bushes right behind where Lian-Chu had taken a seat interrupting Gwizdo in his praising of his stronger companion.

Lian-Chu jumped up and breathed in the warm air, gesturing Gwizdo to stand back. The moment Lian-Chu moved a sharp pain shot through his bones aching from where the angry dragon had hit him hard.

Ignoring the soaring pain and readying his sword he slowly walked closer to the bush , where the sound came from. With the flat side of his sword he shoved a little twig to the side and glared at what he saw inside the scrub.

There right between little twigs and feathers in a heap of rotten meat lay a little blue fuzzy _thing _not bigger then his outstretched palm.

Lian-Chu approached it hunching down to inspect the blue ball of fur closer.

"Gwizdo I think it might be a dragon baby."

Gwizdo just stood there with his arms crossed looking disappointed at his friend. They had just solved their first contract where ready to sack the money and all his gullible friend could think of was some dragons infant.

"And?" was his short answer.

"Gwizdo we just... killed a mother dragon who was probably just trying to save her baby!"

"Well she just had the misfortune to meet with you , big-guy. After all a mother should know better than to fight the God of Dragon Slayers!" he kneeled besides Lian-Chu and inspected the blue ball too "Maybe we could take it and sell it. I heard some people really pay good to raise little dragons and ki..."

"No Gwizdo!" Lian-Chu stood up dragon baby in his hand looking at his best friend with determination. "Don't you have any morale Gwizdo?" his voice became soft pressing the little fuzzy ball who was whimpering against his chest .

"How can we sell something like this? Look at it, Gwizdo!"

Slowly Lian-Chu held out both his palms to present a little blue fuzzy ball with little stumbles for legs where latter would be great claws and two little holes for a nose which soon would be forming into one that resembled a pigs olfactory organ.

Little ears that still were embryonic would in no time develop into rabbit like ears with the big, sad looking eyes turn in the small slant ones of a notorious dragon.

Gwizdo looked on the ground suddenly feeling very bad with both the accusing eyes of his comrade and the big,sad eyes of one of the cutest creatures in probably the whole universe looking at him.

He bit his inner cheek and cursed himself silently as he crossed his arms turning his back to his friend and sighing.

"Fine, Big-Guy." he turned around again to see Lian-Chu smile at him with the look of accusation replaced with utter happiness "But, I hope you know that_ I_ wont feed it!" he crossed his arms above his chest. Turning around again he made his way towards the exit of the woods to their client while grumbling.

"You won't regret it Gwizdo." came the deep voice of his friend closely following him.

Gwizdo only grumbled something hands deep in his pockets looking like it had rained seven days in a row, cursing himself.

He just couldn't say 'No' to Lian-Chu.

#~

That's how they had found Hector.

This might be a one-shot or just a prologue of how they came to be what they are today.

I guess they might be younger probably sixteen or seventeen. Seeing as this is set during the medieval age (?) or at least inspired by it and the fact that Jeannelines oldest daughter is I guess 19 and she has traveled long enough to make herself a name I guess it fits.


End file.
